The present invention relates generally to imaging systems and more particularly to computed tomography.
A computed tomography or CT scan is a method of taking pictures of the inside of the body using an ultra-thin x-ray beam. As the x-ray beam passes through the body, it is absorbed by bones, tissues and fluid within the body, thereby varying resultant beam intensity. The intensity of the attenuated x-ray beam emerging from the body is measured by a device that converts x-ray beam photons into electrical signals. These signals are converted into a detailed picture.
Multi-slice CT scanners are special CT systems equipped with a multiple-row detector array rather than a single-row detector array. This allows for simultaneous scan of multiple slices at different locations.
A typical CT scanner includes a gantry having an annular frame for rotatably supporting an annular disk about a rotation or scanning axis of the scanner. The disk includes a central opening large enough to receive a patient extending along the scanning axis, and the disk is rotated about the patient during a scanning procedure. An x-ray tube is positioned on the disk diametrically across the central opening from an array of x-ray detectors. As the disk is rotated, the x-ray tube projects a beam of energy, or x-rays, along a scan plane, through the patient, and to the detector array. By rotating the x-ray source about the scanning axis and relative to the patient, x-rays are projected through the patient from many different directions. An image of the scanned portion of the patient is then reconstructed from data provided by the detector array using a scanner computer.
Cellular neural networks (CNN) are multi-dimensional lattice arrays of pluralities of substantially identical cells. For two-dimensional (2D) planar arrays of cells, the arrays are typically square, rectangular, or hexagonal.
With respect to any single cell, the cells closest to it are neighbor cells. The neighbor cells of each cell expand concentrically outward from that cell in partial concentric circles of neighbor cells. Each cell in the array interacts in a non-linear fashion and in continuous time with a prescribed number of concentric circles of neighbor cells within a lattice. Adjacent cells interact directly with each other, and cells not directly connected together may affect each other indirectly because of the propagation effects of the CNN.
In current CT systems, the detector, data acquisition system and processing computer are separate components. The low-level signals are pre-amplified, sent to an analog-to-digital converter and then passed to the processing unit. A primary disadvantage of the aforementioned system is the required signal cables and connections that add to system noise.
A further disadvantage of the aforementioned system is that the data acquisition system (DAS) is cumbersome and increases in complexity as more slices are added to the system.
The disadvantages associated with current, CT systems have made it apparent that a new technique for CT scanning and data transfer is needed. The new technique should substantially increase data transfer speeds from the detectors to the computer display while substantially reducing system noise and should also decrease size and weight of CT systems. The present invention is directed to these ends.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an imaging system includes an x-ray source adapted to generate an x-ray flux. The system further includes a first module comprising a first detector array, the first module adapted to generate a first module signal in response to the x-ray flux; and a host computer adapted to receive the first module signal, the host computer further adapted to activate the x-ray source in response to the first module signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for data collection for an imaging system comprising: activating an x-ray source; generating an x-ray flux; receiving said x-ray flux in at least one analogic computer module comprising a detector array; generating a module signal in response to said x-ray flux; and receiving said module signal in a host computer.
One advantage of the present invention is that it substantially eliminates long signal cables and connections. Another advantage is that low-level signals originating at the detector elements are processed without further amplification or transmission.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows and may be realized by the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.